ReAct
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Basado en la canción ReAct de la saga Acute. Una chica misteriosa llega de una ciudad lejana para comenzar de nuevo, pero para su desgracia, todo le sale peor de lo que había imaginado, sin embargo, se da cuenta de muchas cosas que la hacen madurar como persona, no sólo a ella, a más individuos a su alrededor. RinxLen. Vocaloid no me pertenece. One-shot.


Hola.

Les traigo un one-shot basado en la canción ReAct, espero les guste. Traté de mejorar mi narrativa aquí, espero lo haya hecho XD. En fin, les dejo el fanfic.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

ReAct

Una chica de coletas largas y aguamarinas caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Lo único que deseaba era escapar, escapar del infierno en que se había atado a sí misma. Tocó su cuello. El sólo respirar era una tortura. Ya no sabía si física o mental, las dos eran horribles, ¿Pero cuál era peor? Quizá era un empate.

Su cuello estaba cubierto por vendas blancas, las cuales habían sido el reemplazo anteriormente de unas rojas. Miró su vestido blanco, quizá ese color era mejor que el negro que sólo le recordaba la tristeza que gobernaba su corazón rechazado.

Siguió con su camino, y encontró un pequeño departamento para rentar. Ese sería su nuevo hogar. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era un nuevo comienzo. Solamente eso. Mañana debería enlistarse en la escuela y seguir con sus estudios.

Se levantó muy temprano. Miró sus pocas pertenencias y suspiró, debería buscar también un trabajo, pues el dinero que le quedaba no era mucho. Se puso un vestido blanco con un moño negro en la espalda y otro en su pecho. Procedió a peinar su cabello como siempre con unos listones azules que adornaban sus coletas.

Salió del apartamento y fue a una escuela cercana a inscribirse. Fue bien recibida por el director, que no comprendía la venda alrededor del cuello de la chica, quien sólo había dicho que había tenido un accidente automovilístico.

Llegó a su salón y fue presentada por la maestra. Sus compañeros no apartaban la vista de ella. Era realmente hermosa. Pero Miku sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie, y que lo mejor era quedarse sola llorando y sufriendo en silencio.

A la hora del receso, Miku estaba guardando las cosas en su mochila con intención de irse a cualquier parte que no tuviese gente. Hasta que alguien le habló:

-¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

Miku volteó y vio a una chica alta de cabello castaño sonriéndole. Su sonrisa y su voz eran similares a las de Luka. ¿O no? Quizá estaba alucinando. Por lo menos no le preguntó de las vendas de su cuello. Estaba harta de tocar ese tema.

-Bueno… yo…

Miku bajó la cabeza tímida.

-Vamos. Yo no muerdo.

-Ok…

Contestó Miku aún no muy convencida. Al estar en la cafetería, ella notó a un chico serio de cabello rubio que tomaba algo de café en otra mesa mientras charlaba con una chica igualmente rubia. Pero a ella sólo la pudo ver de espaldas.

-¿Quién es él?

Preguntó Miku mostrando no mucho interés.

-El es Kagamine. Len Kagamine. Es un chico serio y frío.

-¿Len Kagamine?

-Sí, pero no te emociones. Él está con Rin. Y aunque no lo demuestra, la quiere mucho, hizo de todo para que ella anduviera con él… aunque últimamente…

Dijo Meiko pasando de un ánimo alegre a uno un poco lúgubre.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

Contestó Meiko con una sonrisa forzada.

-Len Kagamine…

Susurró Miku.

A la hora de la salida, la joven fue a la estación para llegar a casa. Para su desgracia, el tren partió antes de que ella pudiera entrar, se quedó de pie mirando el tren y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Tenías mucha prisa?

Una voz masculina pero algo aguda le habló. La joven volteó y vio a Kagamine. De cerca el chico era más guapo. Tenía su cabello rubió amarrado en una coleta pero algunos mechones caían por su rostro. Estaba vestido de negro y tenía unos profundos ojos azules. Miku no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero al recordar a Luka y Kaito, sus mejillas rosadas fueron reemplazadas con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?

Preguntó Len con un poco de preocupación.

-No… solamente recordé algo…

Dijo Miku limpiando las lágrimas que empezaron a salir, y se calmó.

-¿Segura? Si quieres, te llevo a casa.

-No es necesario.

-¿Estás segura?

Repitió Len.

-Sí.

El tren llegó en ese momento y Miku se subió rápidamente mientras se despedía de Len con la mano.

Él también se despidió, y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que reflejaba amabilidad.

Al día siguiente, en el receso, Miku estaba sola comiendo algo en el patio y Len se acercó a ella.

-¿Llegaste bien ayer a tu casa?

-Sí, gracias.

Dijo Miku algo extrañada, Meiko le había dicho que Len era serio y reservado. Fue aún más extraño cuando el joven se sentó a su lado a platicar con ella.

…

Rin estaba confundida. Len se había ido como si nada. Ella sabía perfectamente de su personalidad seria y reservada, pero él jamás la dejaba plantada.

Preguntó por toda la cafetería dónde estaba Len y nadie sabía. Rendida, Rin se fue al patio y vio a su novio platicando animadamente con la chica nueva. ¿Ese era Len? ¿Su Len? No pudo evitar sentirse mal, Len era su novio y la había dejado plantada por ir con esa chica.

Rin no quiso sentir celos, así que se decía repetidamente a sí misma que quizás ellos se habían conocido antes y volvían a platicar, o que ella se había acercado a Len.

O… tal vez Rin estaba muy pegajosa con Len últimamente y ahora él necesitaba algo de espacio. Eso debía ser.

Pasaron los días, y Len se alejaba cada vez más de Rin para irse con Miku. Un día, Len citó a Rin en el parque, ella estaba feliz, pues por fin ella podía estar con Len después de un tiempo.

Se puso su vestido negro con listones en cruces y encaje, su medias negras y sus zapatos del mismo color, adornó su cabello dejándolo suelto y poniéndole un listón obscuro en la parte de atrás, y para que su flequillo no se cayera, se puso un par de pasadores.

Llegó a la hora acordada al parque y su novio estaba allí, esperándola, aunque lo veía más serio de lo normal, pero ella no prestó atención a eso.

-¡Len!

-Rin.

Dijo el joven sin ánimo.

-¡Te he extrañado! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a Len, pero éste se separó de su abrazo.

-Rin, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó la chica ante los ojos sin brillo de Len, sin esa sonrisa que sólo era para ella.

-Rin, tenemos que terminar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-No armes escándalos. Creo que lo nuestro ya no funciona.

Respondió Len con sus ojos cerrados, evitando la mirada de Rin, quien empezaba a soltar unas lágrimas.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Len?!

-Adiós, Rin.

Dijo Len sin dar más explicaciones, mientras se daba la media vuelta y se iba, dándole la espalda a Rin, quien sin importarle quién la viera, se tiró al piso a llorar.

…

Pasaron dos semanas desde el rompimiento de Rin y Len. Ella caminaba por la calle mientras compraba unas cosas, y frente a su camino se topó a su ex -novio besándose con la chica nueva de la clase.

"¿Por qué?"

Se repetía continuamente esto en la cabeza de Rin, al mismo tiempo que unas gotas humedecían sus mejillas.

"Len… mi Len… mi querido Len".

-¡¿QUÉ HACES, LEN?!

Preguntó Rin colérica. La pareja se separó y el rubio miró a Rin sin expresión alguna en sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba esa dulce mirada que era sólo de ella?

-Rin, esto no es de tu incumbencia. Tú y yo ya no somos nada.

Las crueles palabras de Len lastimaron a Rin profundamente, pero él tenía razón. Ella tapó su cara con sus manos y salió corriendo, pero no se había fijado y lo último que escuchó fueron unas ruedas tratando de frenar desesperadamente.

…

Los zapatos negros de Len y Miku tenían un poco de sangre salpicada.

-¡RIN!

Gritó Miku acudiendo a ella. El cuerpo de Rin estaba tirado en el piso y ella estaba inconsciente, pero por lo menos estaba viva. Pero su pierna sangraba y de su frente corría un poco de sangre.

Len se quedó estático mirando la escena. No lo podía creer. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Intentó moverse pero su cerebro no respondía.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar. Rin sobrevivió. Pero tardó en recuperar el conocimiento tres días. Tres eternos días para Len que la visitaba a diario. Se sentía culpable por el accidente. Incluso había olvidado todas sus citas con Miku por estar en el hospital.

El día que Rin despertó, el doctor le explicó todo, excepto las visitas del chico rubio. Ella estaba avergonzada por la tontería que cometió, pero se sentía feliz de aún estar con vida, claro que usaría muletas y vendas un mes y medio. Su pierna se había fracturado y sus otras heridas menores estaban sanando.

-Tiene suerte señorita Rin, si hubiese corrido un poco más lento, ese auto habría hecho más que esto.

-Sí… lo siento. Gracias.

Decía Rin sin emociones mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Si veo que todo va bien, puedo darla de alta hoy mismo.

-Gracias.

El doctor se retiró. En el día, se pudo ver el progreso de Rin y la dieron de alta. Cuando Len llegó al hospital, le dijeron que la rubia ya no estaba y salió a buscarla, el primer lugar que se le ocurrió fue su casa, pero no había nadie cuando llegó. Fue a los lugares que Rin solía frecuentar y no la encontró.

Estaba arrepentido, y quería disculparse, pero no encontraba a Rin.

Al día siguiente, no le quedó más remedio que ir al escuela. Estaba sentado mientras Miku platicaba con él, pero él simplemente no escuchaba.

Oyó que la puerta se abrió y Rin entró. No lo podía creer. Ella usaba vendas en su pierna derecha y caminaba con muletas, sin mencionar algunas heridas que tenía en sus manos y su cara que eran visibles. Quién sabe cuántas heridas más ocultaba bajo su ropa.

Pero lo que más dejó helado a Len fue la mirada de Rin, la cual estaba vacía, enojada y muy, pero muy triste. Ese brillo característico de la felicidad de Rin, ya no estaba, o por lo menos el rubio no lo podía ver. Ella lo volteó a ver y esa mirada sólo le dedicaba ira, orgullo y un poco de vergüenza, Rin miró su silla con la misma expresión y se fue a sentar.

Miku no pudo evitar ver a Len, quien no apartaba su vista de Rin, entonces ella bajó la mirada mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Por fin ella se daba cuenta, pero, ¿Len se había dado cuenta?

Len quiso ir a hablar con Rin, pero el maestro entró y comenzó la clase.

El receso llegó, pero Rin salió lo más rápido que sus muletas y sus heridas le permitieron. El joven no podía salir, ya que el maestro lo estaba reteniendo por una tarea.

Miku sólo miraba a Len. Tenía que hablar con él y rápido.

Cuando por fin salieron, el chico sin pensarlo dos veces fue en busca de Rin, pero Miku lo tomó del brazo.

-Len, ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-¿No puede ser luego, Miku?

-No.

La joven arrastró a Len hasta el patio en una parte un poco apartada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Miku le estaba dando la espalda a Len, tenía miedo de encarar la verdad.

-Dime qué es lo que necesitas.

Dijo Len un poco brusco. Miku seguía dándole la espalda.

-La amas, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

El rubio estaba confundido.

-Amas a Rin… ¿Verdad?

-Miku, yo…

-No me mientas Len. Sé que la amas. Sientes remordimiento desde su accidente y no has parado de visitarla y preocuparte por ella.

La voz de Miku no era de reproche, más bien de hacer razonar a Len.

Len se quedó paralizado. No dijo nada, y Miku por fin lo encaró con muchas lágrimas en su cara. Él miró al piso mientras cerraba sus puños.

-Sólo estabas algo aburrido Len, necesitaste verla casi muerta para darte cuenta de que la amas de verdad.

La voz de Miku se cortaba.

De repente, una chica con muletas pasaba por ahí buscando una banca para sentarse, pero al ver solamente a Miku y Len, ella se enfureció y estaba a punto de irse.

-¡Espera Rin!

Dijo Miku.

-Perdón si interrumpí algo.

Contestó la rubia secamente.

-Quiero decirte algo…

-No hay nada qué decir.

-Por favor escucha.

-No me tengas lástima, Miku.

-¡Rin! ¡No te tengo lástima! Pero quiero pedirte perdón.

Rin giró su cabeza miró fijamente a Miku con confusión.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás debí estar con Len… perdóname.

-¿Qué?

Rin veía que había mucho más de lo que decía Miku. La joven de coletas largas suspiró y quitó las vendas de su cuello, las cuales traían muchas cicatrices que aún estaban sanando, incluso Len se sorprendió, jamás había visto lo que había bajo esa venda.

-Esto me lo hice yo. Verás… yo estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Kaito, pero una joven llamada Luka también lo estaba. Ambas lo pusimos a decidir, y él la escogió a ella… eso me partió el corazón… e intenté matarme… tomé un cuchillo y quise terminar con mi vida… lo cual fue un gran error. Kaito no fue a verme al hospital ni se preocupó por mí… ahora yo cargo con esto en el cuello… pero me duele más la conciencia…

Miku se soltó a llorar con mucho sentimiento, y luego sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban.

-Perdóname, Miku.

Dijo Rin, quien se sostenía un poco del cuerpo de Miku, ya que sus muletas estaban en el piso.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también fui egoísta. Creo que no tenía el mejor noviazgo con Len, además que tú eres hermosa. Perdóname.

Miku correspondió el abrazo de Rin después de sus sinceras y dulces palabras.

-¿Qué puedo hace para compensarte, Rin?

-No cometas el mismo error.

La joven aguamarina comprendió y se separó de Rin.

-Gracias.

Miku se fue dejando a Rin y Len solos, pero antes se agachó y le regresó sus muletas a la rubia. Rin no pudo evitar darle una mirada de rencor a Len antes de darse la media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!

Gritó Len tomando el brazo de Rin, ella se quejó un poco, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo, así que Len aflojó un poco se agarre para no lastimarla.

-Lo siento.

-Déjalo, no me dolió tanto.

-No me refiero a eso.

Rin volteó un poco, sus hombros le dolían.

-Lo siento, Rin. Por mi culpa estás herida… perdóname… si yo no hubiera herido tus sentimientos…

-¿Ahora te importan mis sentimientos?

Preguntó la rubia con evidente rencor. ¿No le había dicho Len que no era de su incumbencia? ¿Qué él y ella ya no eran nada?

-Siempre me has importado… Rin…

-Déjalo, Len… ya no importa.

-Rin, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, cada día que no despertabas era una tortura para mí, si no fuese por lo que dije, no te habrías lastimado… yo soy quien debería tener esas heridas…

-Eres un idiota, Len.

Rin seguía sin encarar a Len, pero por su voz, él sabía que ella estaba llorando. Sabía que ella aún lo quería, pero no lo mostraría fácilmente, ella seguía dolida.

-Lo sé…

Len miró fijamente a Rin, ¿Cómo ella pudo haber asistido al escuela? Aún seguía muy herida. Su pierna estaba vendada, su cara rasguñada, sus manos también habían sido vendadas hasta sus dedos, pero la rubia los pudo ocultar gracias a las mangas de su vestido. Su brazo debía estar herido también, pues cuando la tocó ella se quejó, además, pudo divisar unos rasguños en su cuello, los cuales habían sido ocultados por el cabello de la chica, pero el viento los exponía. ¿De dónde había sacado Rin la fuerza para poder asistir al escuela? Len sabía que su accidente no había sido tan grave tratándose de un auto que sólo le atropelló la pierna que la había dejando en muletas, por suerte, el conductor había frenado antes de que el accidente fuera más serio.

Luego Len miró sus zapatos, y recordó cómo la sangre de Rin había caído en éstos, y él estaba ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer, sin recordar siquiera como moverse, estaba en shock.

-Rin… perdóname… soy un idiota… Miku tiene razón.

La joven abrió los ojos y con ayuda de las muletas volteó encarando a Len.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que soy un idiota… tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta de que te amo…

Los humanos son seres estúpidos. Tienen que perder algo para darse cuenta del valor que tiene, pero no sólo una pareja, puede ser un padre, un hermano, un amigo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No te das cuenta del amor que le tienes a uno de éstos hasta que lo pierdes, tal vez temporalmente o quizá para siempre. Ojalá Rin sólo fuera temporalmente. En verdad los seres humanos son idiotas… siendo la raza gobernante del planeta tierra les falta tanto por aprender, entre esas cosas, el verdadero amor por el prójimo… esos fueron los pensamientos de Len.

Por otra parte, Rin estaba estática. Len jamás le había dicho que la amaba, su manera de demostrar que la quería era dedicándole esas sonrisas que la hipnotizaban, regalándole esos abrazos cálidos que la hacían sentirse protegida, y recibiendo esos besos que la hacían sentir que tocaba el cielo, pero esto era algo totalmente nuevo: Len le decía que la amaba. Los ojos de él reflejaban dolor, pero sobretodo, arrepentimiento, mucho arrepentimiento.

-Len…

-Lo siento Rin… tuve que aprender una lección, pero el precio fue que tu salieras lastimada…

-¿Una lección?

Rin no entendía muy bien.

-Antes de que apareciera Miku… debo confesarte que yo estaba pensando en cortar contigo, pensé que lo nuestro no funcionaba debido a nuestras diferentes personalidades… pero no encontraba una excusa buena para terminar contigo… luego… apareció Miku. Admito que ella me llamó la atención, era en verdad hermosa. Entonces decidí acercarme, y al darme cuenta de que en verdad me atraía, terminé contigo para irme con ella. Por unos días me sentí bien, y el día que nos viste… besándonos… y tú gritaste, me sentí descubierto, como un niño que hace una travesura y lo descubren en el acto, y como es un niño malcriado, antes de que lo regañen, él se defiende. Y eso hice… te grité esas cosas, no quise verte llorar entonces volteé la mirada, pero se te ocurrió correr como loca, no recordaba que eras muy impulsiva… y te pasó esto… no sabes cómo me remuerde la conciencia, no me deja dormir, no me deja comer… por mi culpa casi mueres… no paraba de ir al hospital para ver cómo seguías, pero al cuarto día me dijeron que te habían dado de alta, te busqué, pero no te encontré. Y ahora te veo aquí, una semana después del accidente, no entiendo cómo puedes estar en pie con esas heridas, en verdad eres valiente…

-Pero, ¿Cuál es la lección?

Rin había olvidado su rencor y ahora un aura de confusión la rodeaba.

-Que tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, si te hubieras muerto, yo me habría matado, me di cuenta de eso, no quiero verte herida, y menos por mi culpa…

Rin no dijo nada y bajo la mirada, hubo un silencio un rato. Pero ninguno distinguía si era un silencio incómodo o no.

Poco a poco, Len se acercó a Rin, esperando un empujón por parte de ella, pero eso no pasó, entonces rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y puso sus labios en su frente.

-Perdóname, Rin.

El joven rubio no cesaba de pedir disculpas, y no pararía de hacerlo hasta que Rin lo perdonara, no importa el tiempo que tardase, quería quitarse ese peso de encima.

Poco a poco, Rin subió sus manos hasta la espalda de Len y correspondió el abrazo, dejando unas cuantas lágrimas en su chaqueta, pero estas lágrimas eran serenas.

-También lo siento, Len.

Len se separó algo confundido y miró a Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no saber cómo llevar nuestro noviazgo, el que termináramos en parte fue mi culpa, un noviazgo se compone de dos, no de uno solamente. Lo siento.

-Tranquila.

Len volvió a abrazar a Rin y le dio un beso en su frente. Ambos se quedaron así por un rato.

-Len…

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó él sereno y tranquilo.

-También te amo.

…

Pasó el fin de semana, y llegó el Lunes, ambos jóvenes llegaron al escuela y Len ayudaba a Rin con su mochila, subiendo y bajando escaleras, entre otras cosas. Pero Miku no se había presentado. ¿Qué le había pasado? El profesor les explicó a sus alumnos que la señorita Hatsune se había cambiado de ciudad, y por lo tanto, ya no asistiría al escuela.

Sus compañeros estaban deprimidos. Querían conocer a Miku, pero ella ya se había ido. Rin supo que la joven de cabello aguamarina, había entendido el mensaje que ella le había dado.

"_No cometas el mismo error"._

Miku supo que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo Luka, quedarse con Kaito, y Kaito, había dejado todo de lado, incluso a ella. Miku cometió una tontería, pero Kaito jamás fue a verla al hospital, en cambio, Len estuvo ahí cuando Rin tuvo su accidente. Él amaba a Rin, pero Kaito no la amó a ella.

Si ese accidente no hubiese pasado, quizá Miku se habría quedado con Len, dejando a una triste Rin, que ahora cargaría con su tristeza propia y la de Miku.

Un día, algún día llegará esa persona que hará feliz a Miku, y ella también lo haría feliz. Por ahora, ella estaba tranquila de que hizo lo correcto haciendo que Len se diera cuenta de que amaba a Rin, y que detrás del chico serio y un poco gruñón, había un joven que amaba profundamente a esa chica de ojos azules como la noche y cabello rubio como el sol.

Fin.


End file.
